


Get Back

by MissTonyStark



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cause he's a good big brother, Characters Switching Universes, Crossover, Dean and Tony are super emotionally constipated, Dean realizes he's been a dick, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is bored, Lucifer is free from the cage, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Sam and Gabriel figure it out before everyone, Sam has way too much fun with the Avengers, Slow Build, Steve and Castiel are losing their minds, Tony goes nuts without his tech, Tony misses Steve more than he wants to admit, aaaaaand I'm done with tagging, after all the angst, and he's actually pretty helpful, it's gonna get cute, people be having babies all over the damn place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTonyStark/pseuds/MissTonyStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel's boredom hits an all time low and he's sick and tired of watching Castiel and Dean run around each other like a couple of teenagers he decides to have a little fun; if having a little fun means sending Sam and Dean to another reality where the Avengers aren't just comic and movie characters then so be it. In the midst of switching the Winchesters about, Gabriel brings Tony Stark and Bruce Banner back in their place to help out that reality as well. While Sam is having fun, Dean and Steve Rogers are stuck losing their minds because they only want one thing; to have the people they care most about back. Castiel is stuck working with Lucifer, Tony, and Bruce trying to find a way to get them all switched back around but nobody is having luck because Gabriel just won't stay in one spot long enough to explain why he did what he did.<br/>If only they would all just pay attention to the reasons why they want to be home he would gladly put everything right.<br/>Fate was taking too much time; Tony and Steve needed to outright say it before their team mates blew up. Dean and Castiel needed to just admit it before Sam duct taped them to chairs for a come to Jesus meet.<br/>I love you is just three little words, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Circles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IDontUnderstandThatReference](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontUnderstandThatReference/gifts).



Gabriel sighed as he watched the earth pass by quickly underneath him as he flew about trying to find a source of entertainment. He spread all six wings and picked up speed, doing loops and corkscrews, dodging a couple of angels who were flying down to help their charges; anything to pass the time but nothing seemed to work. He stopped for a moment, hovering over South Dakota as he searched for the life signs of a certain pair of brothers he decided he wanted to bother. It took almost no time at all before he found what he wanted and took off in that direction, landing exactly where he wanted almost five seconds later. "Sam-Sandwich and Dean-o!" He laughed, holding his arms open as if inviting the boys in for a hug. Eyebrows quirked in his direction and Dean damn neared dropped his beer after being startled. "What're you boys getting into? Because, seriously, lemme tell you; there is absolutely _nothing_ going on in this world that is catching my attention right now and I am bored out of my skull." Gabriel took a seat at the small kitchen table and propped his feet up, only for them to be immediately smacked off as Bobby walked in to grab himself another beer.

"You may be an archangel, boy but in my house you keep your feet off my table." The old man grunted as he shut the fridge door. He popped the top off the bottle and downed a couple good gulps before leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. "You're really only here because you're bored?" He asked, receiving a nod as the brunette studied his fingernails. "And here I thought we were just special enough to receive three angels in one day." The sarcasm rolled off Bobby's tongue like it was his native language. He pushed off the counter and walked back to wherever he had popped in from; probably the living room. Gabriel wasn't sure and he didn't really care because whatever the old man was doing was probably something that wouldn't entertain him anyways.

"So..." He began, sitting up straight. "Three angels in a day?" He asked, curious as to who else had bothered with the Winchesters.

"Cas was here not twenty minutes ago; he's stuck being Lucifer's bodyguard for his period of reformation and uh, some shit like that." Dean mumbled, taking a sip from his drink.

"So get this," Sam said, taking the seat directly across from Gabriel. "When God opened the Pit, not only did he bring back Michael and Lucifer and give them the chance to redeem themselves, but he brought back Adam!" He laughed excitedly. "He's on his way here from Florida, because apparently your dad thought it would be cool to resurrect him in Miami with all the beach babes and stuff..." Sam sort of trailed off as his train of thought went other places.

"So Cassie was here?" Gabriel asked as he stood up and stretched. Even though the Winchester brothers couldn't see it, his wings spread their whole thirty foot span and he groaned as the joints popped softly; relaxation sinking into them after flying for so long. Dean took that moment to roll his eyes and walk out of the kitchen, leaving Gabriel alone with Sam where they both sighed softly. A smirk crossed the archangels face as he read into Sam's soul. "You're getting just as tired of it as the rest of us are." Sam threw his hands up in the air.

"Seriously?! If everyone but them has noticed the amount of sexual tension between them then they are either dumb or blind, possibly both but I haven't quite decided yet."

"The minute Castiel walked into that barn they were doomed, Sammy boy." Gabriel sighed. His shoulders slumped as he turned his eyes towards Sam, who was still seated at the table and not looking at him. "Just like I was..." He whispered, turning around to look into the living room.

"What was that, Gabe?" Sam asked, his gaze focused on the archangel. Gabriel shook his head as if to say nothing and just continued looking in the other direction. If he were human he'd probably be crying a little right now, but angels don't cry. Okay, that's a lie. He's known plenty of angels to cry and he's actually shed a few tears himself, he just wasn't going to let himself do that over Sam Winchester. Castiel chose that moment to show up again, Lucifer of course in tow.

"Ah! Big bro and baby bro! Some real entertainment!" Gabriel laughed as he brought his brothers into a hug. Lucifer chuckled as he returned it while Castiel stood awkwardly; not really sure how to react. When they pulled away from the embrace, they noticed Dean walking back into the kitchen. As his eyes landed on Castiel, the older Winchester turned right around and headed straight back into the living room where he pulled on his boots and jacket before going outside through the back door. Castiel huffed, the first sign of human emotion he'd shown since he arrived before quickly following his charge. Gabriel slapped Sam on the arm a few times excitedly and pointed at the door closing. "Sammy! Sammy-Sam! Let's go!" He laughed, grabbing the taller man by the hand and practically dragging him. Lucifer followed without being asked; his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans as he smirked. When they reached the door, before they could even open it, they heard yelling from outside.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Cas! You're being completely paranoid!"

"I'm an angel, Dean! I don't experience paranoia! I just want to know what I've done that's caused you to ignore me the past few times I've been here!"

"I haven't been ignoring you, dummy. I've got things to do. Something's wrong with Baby and I'm trying to get her fixed up."

"So you didn't just look at me in the kitchen and turn around?"

"Cas! Seriously! Chill out!"

" _No, I will not chill out!_ " Everyone stopped what they were doing as they stared at the hunter and angel in the yard; even Bobby had joined when he heard the fight. "I'm tired of you looking at me like I'm some sort of freak, Dean! You always crinkle your nose and your eyes get dark and your soul turns this darker, bloody shade of red and I don't understand it!" Real tears were actually forming in the angel's eyes as he breathed heavily. He reached a hand up as a few slipped down his face, confusion written all in his expression. More tears fell as Castiel finally tapped into the feelings of his vessel. "I'm not human, Dean... I can only feel what this vessel has experienced and that's if I choose to do so." The angel took his trench coat off, hanging it gently over his arm as a few beads of sweat traveled down the back of his neck. "You have to explain things to me; if I've done something wrong, you have to tell me. You told me not to read your mind anymore and I'm only doing as you wish but it's making things so much harder." A sob shook his body as emotion began flooding his grace. Castiel brought his hand back up to cover his mouth and hiccuped through another wave of tears. Gabriel finally couldn't take it anymore and ran down the steps of the porch to bring his brother into an embrace. He shot Dean a look, a flash of his grace lighting up his eyes momentarily as anger rose up in his chest. He had raised Castiel as a fledgling and seeing the one he had cared so much for breaking down in confusion was hurting him.

"It may be best for you to leave, Dean Winchester." Gabriel almost growled.

"No, Gabriel." Castiel began, wiping his eyes as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm invading his space, I should be the one to leave." The youngest of the three angels walked back up the steps and nodded at Lucifer. The two spread their wings and in the flash of an eye, they were gone; leaving the Winchesters, Bobby, and Gabriel all shocked in place. The archangel took a deep breath, an idea beginning to turn over in his head; this really couldn't go on much longer or people were going to end up hurt instead of happy.

It was time for the Trickster to make a special guest appearance.

 

* * * * * *

 

Tony Stark sighed as he finally set down his welding torch and pulled off his gloves. He'd spent that last 38 hours down in his lab to avoid seeing his team leader and the oncoming ass-chewing he'd inevitably be receiving for disobeying direct orders in the Avengers latest bout against evil. Sure, the plan Steve had come up with was great; Tony knew the man was an amazing strategist and would acknowledge that until the day he died, but everyone had been moving so slowly with their own parts and things had only been getting worse so he, of course, decided to take matters into his own hands which led to his almost brush with death. Again. For probably the hundredth time. Steve was always jumping Tony's ass for throwing his life on the line for his team mates, but sometimes the engineer just needed a break; hence his 38 hour 'Hide-From-Steve-And-Work-Myself-To-Death' get away. He stretched, feeling his bones pop and sore muscles tense up and moaned softly at the feeling as his eyes fell closed. He brought his hands up and scrubbed his face in an effort to wake himself back up. As much as he relied on coffee and No-Doz, the stuff only worked for so long before he actually needed to crash for a while; but preferably in his own bed and not on the work bench around a bunch of tools. He heard the hiss of his workshop door opening and looked to see his younger sister skipping in, her waist length chocolate brown hair swaying as she hummed a song under her breath. She joined Tony on the bench as she still sang softly, dancing in place as she did so. Tony chuckled as he watched her before finally asking what she was singing.

_"I'm so fancy, you already know. I'm in the fast lane, from LA to Tokyo. I'm so fancy, can't you taste this gold? Remember my name; 'bout to blow."_

Tony shook his head; ever since the song had come out his sister had been singing it. It didn't matter if she was fighting evil, cooking dinner, or even showering; it was stuck in her head. Tony ended up so stuck in his own thoughts that when Adrienne finally whistled and snapped her fingers in front of his face it startled him. "Hmm? Did you say something?" He asked, his own brown eyes meeting his sister's.

"Yeah, I was telling you that I'm under strict orders from Pepper to bring you up and force you to eat, shower, and sleep." Adrienne replied. Tony groaned, hands balled into fists as he rubbed at his eyes. "And don't worry, I made sure to come get you after Steve left."

"Oh, thank god." Tony sighed, slumping in his seat. Adrienne stood up and held her hands out for her brother to grab onto and she helped pull him up when he finally took them. She resumed her dancing and singing when they began making their way to the still open door, this time it was completely different song and Tony couldn't help but think of Steve as his sister sang lyrics a little louder than she had been doing before.

_"I know you're never gonna wake up, I gotta give up; but it's you."_

Tony finally gave in and began singing along with Adrienne as she held his hand walking up the steps to the floor all the Avengers shared when they were at the mansion. Clint and Bruce were in the kitchen debating on whether or not Indian food was better than Mexican and Natasha was sitting at the island in the middle of the room sharing a box of Poptarts with Thor when the Stark siblings walked in. The radio was playing lightly in the background and everything seemed a little domestic; as much as Tony hated to admit it, he really enjoyed every part of it. As big a pain in the ass that Steve could be, Tony enjoyed him, too. In ways he shouldn't enjoy an American hero, as well. The brunette sighed, running a hand through his hair as he shook thoughts of the Captain out of his head and made a beeline straight for the fridge. He was greeted by his friends with small waves and acknowledgements to which he responded in the same way as he grabbed his box of Japanese leftovers from a couple days before. He sniffed them just to make sure they were still good before popping them in the microwave and grabbing a can of Mountain Dew. He hummed along with 'Party In The USA' as it came on the radio, swaying his hips slightly from side to side; completely ignorant of everyone and everything around him. As the microwave beeped to signal its job was done, Pepper and Steve walked in, both with folders in their hands as they carried on a conversation. Tony was still off in his own world as he began to actually sing a little louder, using his fork to mix up the noodles and rice in his box of food. Everyone had pretty much stopped what they were doing and turned their eyes on the engineer as he moved around the counters, opening a cabinet to grab a plate and a cup while singing along with a Miley Cyrus song. It was honestly strange.

_"So I put my hands up, they're playing my song; the butterflies fly away. I'm nodding my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah. So I got my hands up, they're playing my song; I know I'm gonna be okay. Yeah, it's a party in the USA."_

When Tony turned around and saw all eyes on him, he quickly closed his mouth as his face reddened. He nodded to Pepper, who smirked and then his brown eyes met Steve's blue ones.

"Uh, hey guys." He almost mumbled. He had a plate in one hand, a cup full of soda in the other and all he wanted to do was get to his room so he could eat, shower, and go to sleep but he didn't see that happening with Pepper and Steve back. He held up his hands, signaling he had plans and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Typical, Tony." He scoffed as he joined Bruce and Clint at the table. Tony took a deep breath as he set his things down on the island and closed his eyes. His hands balled up into fists as he fought the urge to punch something; preferably Steve's face but he knew that wouldn't work well in his favor. As he exhaled he counted to ten in an attempt to calm down. The blonde man knew exactly how to push his buttons.

"Y'know what, Steve?" Tony started, eyes open again and attention turned to the Captain. Everyone straightened up, hoping they wouldn't have to break up a fight but prepared just in case. Natasha had pulled Pepper closer to her to keep her out of the line of fire just in case Tony threw something because she knew if it came down to it, Tony probably would throw his fork. Or a knife. He would throw something just to throw it if he was pissed enough. "I am sick and _tired_ of you riding my ass; without lube, mind you, about each and every move I make; whether it's in the line of work or it's here at home or _whatever_ , you always have some reason to chew my head off and I am done! I understand you're team leader and that you have the most experience doing this but dammit, I know how to do this, too! If it weren't for certain people damn near begging me to be part of this team, I would still be off doing my own thing but I was told this would be a good thing for me. Learning how to be a real boy and whatnot. How to play well with others, be a team player but you are pushing me so far away from that and it's ridiculous. I've made a family with the people of this team and you are ruining it all for me. If you have problems with the way I do things, including saving _your ass_ then maybe I should just leave the Avengers!" Bruce stood up and walked over to his best friend's side, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"You need to just go get some sleep, Tony." He whispered. Adrienne grabbed her brother's things and made her way to his room so she could set out some clean clothes for him. She hated being around for these fights; she had enough of fighting when she was growing up so she preferred to be as far away from them as she could be. Steve stood dumbfounded, his mouth open.

"Next time you decide to say something about it, save it and just tell me to get the fuck on. Kick rocks, get to steppin', whatever you have to do for us to avoid this because my level of done is so beyond nine thousand that I'm tempted to hit you. But I'd rather not break my hand on your face, so I'm trying to keep my cool." Tony walked to the doorway, ready to follow his sister before he turned back around and sarcastically bowed. "If I have your permission, Captain, I would like to be excused to my room." Instead of waiting for any kind of response, Tony left leaving his friends all stunned. Hopefully he wouldn't have to do that again, he was almost ready to pray that it was going to sink into Steve's thick skull that everything he did was for the good of their team and not just out of stupidity or selfishness.

While Tony may not have prayed out loud, somewhere out there was an archangel who had just been listening. An archangel who was forming a plan in his mind to get these two couples from two different realities to finally admit that the whole reason there was any sort of tension between them was because they were simply in love with each other.

And hopefully he could find it in himself to admit it as well.

Why was love always such a bitch?


	2. Aim; Pull The Trigger; Feel The Pain

Dean sat up in bed when an alarm began blaring; sounding like it was coming from all around him. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the complete darkness yet so he was searching blindly under his pillow for the gun or knife he usually slept with. When he couldn't find it, panic began settling into his chest and he turned to the left hoping to be able to see his younger brother but it was so dark in the room he couldn't even see the edge of the bed. "Sammy!?" He yelled and began feeling around for anything he could use as a weapon. The door flew open, light flooding the room and Dean's automatic response was to shield his eyes. He could've sworn it was Cas using his mojo but he knew differently; Castiel wouldn't be showing up. Not after the fight they had last night.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Tony's bed?" A female voice questioned as he felt the muzzle of a gun being pressed to his temple. Dean kept his eyes closed but raised his hands to show he was defenseless.

"Lady, I dunno who Tony is, but I was in my own bed when I went to sleep. How the hell I wound up here is beyond me." Dean responded, trying to finally open his eyes back up.

"Wait a minute." Another voice; male, piped up and the actual lights in the room came on and Dean groaned as he closed his eyes once more, unprepared for the onslaught to his corneas. "Jensen?" The same male voice asked, sitting on the bed. "Did you and Misha have another fight?" Dean huffed a laugh as he squinted and tried to make out who was in front of him.

"Dude, I have no idea who Jensen is and I sure as hell ain't fighting with someone named Misha. My name is Dean Winchester."

"Nice one, Jen." Came the female voice as the gun lowered. The two in the room shared a laugh as they holstered their weapons. "You've been drinking again. I guess Misha being pregnant isn't going as well as you thought it would." Dean finally blinked away the few tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes as he took in his room mates.

"Jesus fuck. I'm in a room with Jeremy Renner and ScarJo." Dean scrubbed at his face as he tried to wake himself up a little more. He slapped his cheeks a couple times before looking back over at the two to his right. "What even is my life?" He asked, hoping for an answer from one of them.

"I don't know who Jeremy and ScarJo are, but we're Natasha and Clint. You're in Avengers tower." The man; Clint said, taking Dean's face in his hands as he checked his pupils. "How much have you been drinking, Jensen? You guys spend almost every Saturday night over here and I don't think I've ever seen you so toasted you forget who we are."

"Dude. I'm serious. I'm not drunk and my name is _not_ Jensen. I'm Dean-"

"Dean!" That was Sam.

"Sammy!?" Sam was being brought into the room, his hands held up like he was being arrested as two other men followed him in.

"Holy shit. Chris Evans and Chris Hemsworth."

"Yeah, no. See, that's what I thought and I was quickly corrected. This is Steve Rogers and Thor." Sam replied as he sat down in the place Clint had just vacated. "And supposedly I'm Jared."

"No, guys. We are Sam and Dean Winchester." Dean tried once again, standing up as he took in the sight before him. It was the Avengers, alright. He had seen the movie on opening night and he knew his comic book movies. He knew the features of the heroes and they looked exactly like the actors that played them but still, they were claiming to be the characters they portrayed.

"Sam and Dean Winchester are characters on the TV show Supernatural played by Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles." Natasha said, crossing her arms.

"And the Avengers are comic book, TV show, and movie characters played by... you guys." Dean replied, trying to be equally sassy. Sass had never been his thing, really. Sarcasm, yes. Sass, no. They all stood there silently for what felt like hours, but when Sam checked the clock, he realized it had only been two minutes.

"What the fuck is going on?" Steve finally broke the silence as he caught Sam's eyes. "And where the _fuck_ is Tony?" Clint cleared his throat and raised his hand, getting the okay from Natasha.

"Hey, uh. Anybody seen Bruce?"

 

* * * * * *

 

"I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth and when I do, if you scream, I will sew your lips shut with one thought. Are we clear?" Gabriel asked, slowly so that way the man in front of him understood perfectly clearly. Tony nodded his head, keeping his mouth closed as the hand was pulled away from his face. The brunette covered his own mouth to keep the scream from coming out on his own, so all that was heard was a muffled squeak. "My name is Gabriel. I'm an archangel, yes, the one from the Bible. I told Mary she was knocked up and blah, blah, blah. Anyways, you're here. Welcome to Sioux Falls, South Dakota in a completely different universe than where you are from. That show Supernatural you watch that your buddy Jensen stars in?" A nod from Tony. "Yeah, here in this reality, all that shit is real. I'm not Richard Speight or whatever that guy's name is over in your world, I'm actually Gabriel. I can show you the wings if you really wanna see." Tony shook his head rather quickly, everything still trying to settle in his usually fast brain. Wings would be a little too much to process right now. "You and Brucie are here to figure _your_ shit out."

"What do you-"

"I wasn't done, you rude asshole." Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest. "You have some things you need to realize. I sent Dean and Sam to your world to work their own problems out. Until you douchebags can figure out what it is you need to do, you're staying in your homes away from home. Enjoy." And with that, the archangel was gone. Tony had to cover his mouth again but he never screamed. He felt like he may have, but it never came. He looked around the room to spot Bruce asleep on one of the beds and quickly darted over, shaking him awake.

"Tony, what's going on?"

"Shh! We've been kidnapped by an archangel and thrown into an alternate universe!" Tony whispered, motioning for Bruce to keep his voice down.

"Did you smoke while I was sleeping?" Bruce asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Tony, how high are you? And why didn't you share?"

"Goddammit, Bruce, I'm not high!" Tony whispered a little louder than he had expected to. "I haven't smoked since you and I did that last time after graduation." He admitted, sitting down next to his best friend. "I'm serious though, dude. We're not home. Look around the room." Bruce did as he was told, taking in his surroundings as he adjusted the glasses on his nose.

"I'll be damned."

"I wasn't lying, fuckwad."

"Is that really any way to talk to your best friend?"

"You've called me worse, Bruce."

"True story." The sometimes-green-rage-monster sat up in the bed and noticed the squeak of the springs as he did so. "Yeah, our beds don't squawk." He bounced experimentally as the bed continued protesting his weight.

"Will you two idjits keep it down in there? Some of us do wanna get some real sleep tonight!" Came a voice from down the hall. The scientists both hushed at the sudden outburst, but Tony quickly replied a 'Yessir!' and motioned for Bruce to follow him and the pair of them made it down the stairs and out what they assumed was the back door as it led to a plush green yard that was fenced in and had an old rusted swing set off in the far left corner. They had barely made it down the steps to talk when the door opened again and a brunette girl stepped outside with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in her hands, but stopped as her eyes landed on them.

"Why are Robert Downey Jr and Mark Ruffalo standing in my father's backyard?" She asked.

"Uhh, so, I'm not quite sure who those guys are, but my name is Tony Stark. This is my best friend, my science bro." Tony motioned to the man beside him. "Bruce Banner. We were kinda kidnapped by an archangel and thrown into some alternate reality." There was silence for almost a minute solid before the girl burst into laughter, bending over as she held onto her stomach. When she finally composed herself, she wiped the tears from her eyes and set her cigarettes down on the bench swing next to her.

"Whooo! That's a new one." She chuckled, patting her belly. She looked up to the sky, placing her hands on her hips as she shifted her weight to her right foot. "Gabriel, you dickbag, get back here!" She almost yelled.

"Goddamit, people! Can't you keep your friggin' mouths shut for a few hours?! Some of us ain't as spry as we used to be!" The older man that had yelled up at Tony and Bruce earlier came outside but stopped the same way the younger girl had. He pointed at the two men in his backyard as his gaze turned towards who they guessed was his daughter. "Wanna explain to me what's going on, Maggie?" He asked. The girl, now known as Maggie shrugged her shoulders and pointed towards the sky.

"I'm waiting for Gabe." She replied. She finally took the opportunity to sit down and light a cigarette, exhaling smoke through her nose as she tapped her foot impatiently on the wood of the porch floor. "C'mon, Gabriel. We don't have all night." She mumbled, taking another drag.

"Um, if I may?" Bruce asked, as he joined them on the porch. He held his hand out and the elder man took it. "I'm Bruce. That's Tony." He said, pointing as Tony finally came walking back up.

"Bobby." The gruff man replied.

"I'm his daughter, Magnolia. But everybody calls me Maggie, so you best do the same." Maggie said from her seat, her long brown curls falling over her shoulder as she shook her head gently after taking her ponytail down. "Fuck it." She mumbled, ashing the cigarette in a bucket on the ground beside her feet. She closed her eyes and cleared her throat. "I pray that Castiel get his feathery ass down here." The sound of wings brought a smile to her face as she cracked an eye open and found that the angel was sitting next to her on the bench.

"You called for me?"

"What the _fuck_!?" Tony exclaimed, a hand pressed up to his arc reactor.

"Did that just happen...?" Bruce asked, confusion setting into his face.

"Apparently your brother is fucking around again, Cas." Maggie began.

"It's not polite for a lady to cuss, Magnolia." Castiel said, no hint of scolding in his voice at all even though he was attempting it.

"I'll be the first to admit my daughter ain't no lady, Cas." Bobby chuckled, sitting in the rocking chair in front of his daughter and their companion.

"Anyways, we're getting off topic here." Maggie almost snapped. She didn't really like being the center of conversation and was quick to change it when it happened. "Gabriel took Sam and Dean. They're in _their_ -" She motioned to Tony and Bruce. "Universe and those two are stuck here. Our own real-life Ken doll versions of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner."

"The Avenger characters?" Castiel asked, quirking an eyebrow. Maggie pat him on the shoulder with a laugh.

"Ahh, Dean has been teaching you the ways of Marvel. I'm proud of him." She chuckled before getting back into serious mode. "Yeah, Avengers. Apparently where they're from they are actual super heroes."

"And uh, Sam and Dean Winchester are characters on a TV show called Supernatural." Bruce interjected. "They're played by some good friends of ours, Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki."

"And you look, no shit, _just_ like Jensen's husband, Misha. He uh, he actually plays the character Castiel on the show. Wow, this is fucking weird." Tony said, hanging his head as he rubbed his temples.

"Wait, the guys who play Cas and Dean on your show are married in real life?" Maggie asked, sitting up as her attention was caught. She snuck a glace Castiel's way and noticed a bright red blush creeping up his ears and cheeks.

"Yeah, Misha is pregnant, too. They've been married about three years, now. Most devoted and loving couple I've ever known." Bruce replied. Tony began laughing as he looked up at Castiel.

"It's so weird seeing you without a big pregnant belly." He answered the question before Cas could even ask it. The angel's blush deepened as he pressed a hand to his flat tummy and frowned. "Misha is my cousin on my mother's side. He's a few years younger than me, but we pretty much grew up together." Tony finally added as he sat down on one of the other rockers.

"So basically, everyone still exists, they're just... actors." Bobby said, rolling the idea around in his brain.

"Just like here, they exist except y'know, the Avengers aren't real. They're played by celebrities." Maggie supplied to her father as she eyed her cigarette. It was almost out, so she took one last drag off of it before dropping the butt into the bucket of sand by her feet. She sighed, grabbing another and lighting it, exhaling and letting out a groan. "I'm gonna need more than nicotine to deal with these next few days." Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly, not sure if he should be bringing up what he wanted to talk about, but felt it might need to be shared.

"Aren't Robert Downey Jr and Chris Evans married now?" He finally asked. Tony looked over at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Who's Chris Evans?"

"They guy who plays Steve Rogers in the movies." Castiel replied. "Are you with the Steve Rogers of your universe?" Bruce let out a loud laugh, patting Tony's shoulder.

"Tony and Steve are dancing around their feelings for each other like they're trying to waltz in a war zone." He said, rubbing his best friend's back.

"I'm not saying anything to that dickhead until he decides to stop riding my ass for no reason." Tony pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"So. I need to get this straight," Castiel began, his mind reeling with all the information he had been given. "In your world, you and Steve are not a couple. Here, the actors who play your characters, Robert and Chris are married." There was a nod from each of the people seated around him. "Here, Dean and I... we aren't together, but where you're from the actors who play us, Jensen and Misha are married and having a child?" He looked over to Bruce and Tony, where he received and affirmative. He sat silently for a moment before everything finally clicked in his brain and he gasped, his bright blue eyes widening.

"What is it, Cassie?" Maggie asked, placing a hand on her friend's forearm.

"I know what Gabriel is doing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter's title is from a song of the same name by Audien ft. Ruby Prophet. that song is bomb.  
> and this chapter is lyrics from Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis. that man's music touches me right where my bathing suit goes. (haha. get that reference? :D)


	3. Still Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all are ready to meet J2M and Richard! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank everybody who has kept up with this. I started back in school two weeks ago and it's been taking up most of my time. I've finally gotten ahead on almost all of my work, so I've got the time now to update and I'm really hoping that this doesn't disappoint cause I haven't had much time to plan out what's happening next! XD  
> either way, enjoy~

_“Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together; I need the other one to hold you. Make you feel, make you feel better. It's not a walk in the park to love each other, but when our fingers interlock can't deny, can't deny you're worth it cause after all this time I'm still into you. I should be over all the butterflies! But I'm into you, I'm into you and baby even on our worst nights I'm into you, I'm into you. Let 'em wonder how we got this far cause I don't really need to wonder at all; yeah, after all this time I'm still into you."_

Dean stared up at the stage, mouth hanging open as he watched the Castiel-lookalike sway to the beat of the song he was singing; one hand resting on the microphone in it's stand and the other on his seven month pregnant belly. He wasn't quite sure how to take what he was looking at, but it seemed as though he would just have to go with the flow considering what he was looking at was a real person. He wouldn't lie to himself; the urge to run up at kiss Misha had to be fought down because when the man had first walked out on the mini-stage Dean swore that he was looking at his Castiel. And that's when the belly threw him off.

Tony's cousin in this universe.

Misha was _not_ Castiel no matter how much he may have looked like him. Clint came up and threw and arm around Dean's shoulder, chuckling as he did so. "It's kinda weird, huh?!" He asked over the music. Dean nodded, closing his mouth and clearing his throat.

"A little more than weird, but such is my life." Dean replied with a somewhat uneasy laugh. Sam chose that moment to grab ahold of Dean's plaid sleeve and shake his arm, much like a twelve year old would when trying to get his mother's attention, but Dean shook that thought away quickly when he saw what his younger brother was pointing at.

Ah. That must be Jensen. _Misha's husband._

Two sets of identical green eyes met as Clint began dragging the Winchester brothers towards where Jensen was standing with Steve and Adrienne. When they all got over the initial shock of seeing two Deans (or Jensens depending on the point of view), Adrienne cleared her throat and began introductions. "Jensen Ackles, this is Dean and Sam Winchester; not of our reality." She said, adding the last part with a little laugh. "Dean, Sam; this is Jensen Ackles- Ah! Look, it's Jared and Richard!" Adrienne's attention turned to people coming up from behind Sam. When the taller brother turned around, he was met with a sight he had not quite been expecting.

"Ho-ly shit!" He exclaimed coming face to face with his own doppleganger.

"Dean and Sam Winchester, this is Jared and Richard Padalecki." Adrienne explained as everyone began shaking hands.

"She's like the Maggie of this world." Sam chuckled softly as he turned back to his brother, earning a nod and a smile from Dean.

"And here comes Misha." Steve pointed out, watching as the pregnant man made his way through the crowd towards them. When he finally reached the group, Jensen wrapped an arm around Misha's middle and pressed a kiss to his temple with a smile. Dean felt a light pink blush come to his face; feeling slightly awkward because the only thing he could think of was how much he wished he could be doing things like that with Castiel. He wanted to rub a baby belly and feel tiny hands and feet pressing up towards him when he spoke or pressed his own hand down, he wanted to wrap his arms around a waist and kiss temples and foreheads and cheeks and lips, he wanted to have a shiny ring on his finger and be able to look down at Castiel's hand and see the set of rings he had bought to signify that the angel was his and his alone. Blue eyes broke Dean from his reverie as Misha rubbed his shoulder.

"From what I've been told, you guys are playing Wife Swap." He chuckled, receiving a nod from Dean. "Well, here's my advice-" Misha brushed a stray hair behind Dean's ear and straightened his shirt collar. "If he's anything like the character I portray on the show, you're gonna have to spell it out for him." He picked a couple pieces of lint away from the shirt before patting Dean's chest proudly. "I get into the mindset that I _am_ Castiel when film is rolling so I think I may know a little bit about him."

"He's also pretty much you in their world and vice versa. You're just human and he's an angel." Clint said, leaning back against the wall.

"Can we continue this upstairs? I can feel my feet swelling." Misha asked suddenly, a light blush on his face. Steve nodded and began leading the way through the crowd of people still littering the ballroom of the Avengers tower. They all took the elevator up to the main living room on the shared floor and it took Misha no time at all to find a spot on the couch and recline backwards, a foot rest coming up as he sighed happily and rested his hands on his belly. Jensen took the seat next to him, followed by Jared, Richard, and Adrienne. Dean and Sam sat in the la-z-boy chairs and Steve took his usual place on the loveseat, resting his feet on the coffee table in front of him and Clint plopped down next to him. Misha cleared his throat and quietly asked Jensen to grab him a bottle of water, earning a nod and another kiss to his cheek before the other man made his way to the kitchen. "Now, Jensen is rather shy; he doesn't like to talk much about his feelings with others around and if you're anything like him I know how to handle this." The raven haired man said, scooting upwards a bit.

"You just hit the nail on the head, Cas- uh, Misha." Sam chuckled, blushing a little at his slight mess-up. "Dean doesn't do chick-"

"Chick flick moments." Jensen said with a smirk as he walked back into the room with an armful of water bottles. He handed them out to everyone before reclaiming his seat next to his husband. He sighed softly, looking over at Dean and Sam; but mostly keeping his eyes locked on Dean's. "I'm gonna enlighten you here and uh, take what you want away from it, but I hope it helps..."

 

* * * * * *

 

"Tony, I don't know how you do it in your world, but lemme tell you something, us normal folk need to sleep every now and again." Maggie stood in the doorway of Dean and Sam's room; currently occupied by Tony and Bruce. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she leaned against the frame in her pajamas, long braided pigtails trailing over her shoulders and down her front. "I'm gonna need you to either go to bed or keep it quiet. I have work in the morning and Daddy's got a couple customers comin' to get their cars so he's gotta get some decent sleep, too." Her hazel eyes had bags under them from the lack of sleep they'd all had the past week and it was finally catching up. "I'm running on fumes here, honey and I'm pretty sure you are, too." She uncrossed her arms and went to turn, but paused and nodded towards the stairs. "There's a bottle of scotch and a bottle of Jack downstairs on the bookshelf in the study if you need any help sleeping." She chuckled before finally heading back to her own room. When the scientists heard the click of Maggie's door closing, they frowned a bit, feeling bad for keeping the woman up as long as she had been. They had all probably had, at most, ten hours of sleep in the last six days. Tony had been collecting supplies to make defensive weapons should he need them; it was mostly something to keep himself busy and Bruce had been trying to figure out a way to open a portal between their realities with Maggie. As country and tom-boyish as she was, Maggie was a genius. Tony had mentioned many times how she reminded him of Adrienne. She had gone to the University of South Dakota and gotten her Ph.D in biochemical engineering with a minor in biology.

What she had really meant was _all things biology_.

When she had explained her degrees to Bruce and Tony they found that not only did she know about human biology, but she was an expert in animal and plant biology as well. The girl was really well-rounded for being the daughter of a mechanic. And she still found the time to work in the garage with her father. Tony had been astounded to meet someone who worked just as much as him and they ended up talking science for well over four hours after dinner one night while trying to formulate a way to open a portal. She was able to do as much multi-tasking as the two men and that astounded them even more. Tony finally sighed, rubbing his eyes as he felt his lack of sleep creeping up onto him. Bruce flopped back on his bed, glasses already on the nightstand to his right and an arm thrown over his face.

"I've gotta call it quits for tonight, Tony. I need some sleep so I can recharge my brain." He said as he pulled the covers up over his body and rolled onto his side to face the wall. Tony nodded, closing all his notebooks and setting them on his own nightstand before turning the lamp off and laying down in his bed. He laid there a moment before pulling his blanket up and closing his eyes. He groaned softly, rolling so he was facing Bruce's back.

"Hey Bruce...?"

"Yes, Tony?" Not even a hint of frustration towards his best friend, so the engineer pushed forward.

"Do you think... I have a chance?" Knowing Tony couldn't see his face, Bruce smirked broadly. It was finally happening, they were finally going to make some progress.

"With Steve?"

"Yeah... I mean, we fight a lot and we butt heads and everything but... I really do like him." Tony paused a moment, biting on his lower lip. "I only fight back with him because I want him to know that I'm capable of taking care of myself. I don't need constant supervision and I don't need him to worry over me like a mother hen."

"He doesn't mother you because it irritates you, T. He worries because he cares. He wants to make sure nothing happens-"

"He cares?" It took a moment for it to set in, but Tony had caught on to what Bruce had snuck in.

"Of course he cares about you. Do you see him fussing over me or Thor? Hell, do you see him arguing with Clint or Natasha? No, because he knows that we'll be okay and he doesn't... _care_ about us like he does _you_." There was a couple minutes of silence. Bruce knew that Tony hadn't fallen asleep because his breathing was too elevated, so he rolled over to face his best friend and smiled. "Just think about it all. It's been so obvious that everybody but you two has already realized what's going on." With that, he turned back onto his other side and closed his eyes knowing that Tony would do the same. Just as he was about asleep, Bruce heard Tony sniffle softly.

"Goodnight, B. And uh, thank you."

"Anytime, T. Sleep well."

"You, too. I love you, bro."

"Love you, too, Tony. Now go to sleep."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title is taken from a Paramore song of the same name. (:


	4. Livin' In The Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can't make progress without a few bumps in the road.

Castiel and Maggie sat down on one side of the booth as Tony and Bruce took the other. Their waitress; Jo as Maggie had called her, handed them menus and took their drink orders before bouncing off with a smile on her face. There was silence that followed that, not quite awkward as they browsed the food options, but still just a bit more tense than any of them would've liked. Castiel had opened his mouth a couple times to say something but decided against it and returned his attention to his menu, quickly spotting the alcohol that was served. He had been here many times before; it was the new Roadhouse that Ellen had opened up when she moved to South Dakota to be closer to Bobby and Sam and Dean liked to frequent it when neither of them felt like cooking. When Jo came back, Castiel and Maggie ordered their usual, Cas adding a couple tequila shots to his this time while Tony and Bruce got the house burger along with a pitcher of beer. Jo left again, leaving them in the silence once more before Maggie finally sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Are you guys really gonna be downers about the non-existent progress we've made?" She asked, almost slamming a fist into the table. Bruce shook his head while Tony just sort of sat there unresponsive.

"I'm trying not to be negative about it, but how can we really recreate archangel magic?" Bruce responded. Castiel raised a hand, ready to interject.

"Technically its not magic... it's our God-given power."

"Well, that makes it even better. How can _we_ ," Tony motioned to the four of them. "Three scientists and a seraph recreate archangel God-given powers?" The engineer finished with a solemn look on his face. Maggie was about ready to burst, her anger levels were rising at all the negativity they were giving off. She closed her eyes, counting to twenty in her mind before opening them and feeling just a bit more calm than before.

"I'm not expecting us to create the same sort of portal Gabriel did, because lets be honest with ourselves; that just ain't happening. We need to focus on what we _do_ know we can create, and that's Castiel being able to time jump and you, Bruce and Tony," She said pointedly. "Being able to make rifts in the fabric of the universe." Bruce swore if he had an over-the-head lightbulb it would've just blinked on.

"We can make rifts in the fabric of the universe." He repeated. Maggie nodded her head, dragging out the word yes as if she were speaking to a child. Bruce chuckled, ready to explain himself when Tony asked to be excused to go to the bathroom. When they were settled again, he looked over at Maggie with shining eyes. "If we could figure out how to open a rift to our exact reality then we'd be golden."

"Isn't that technically what we've been trying to do this whole time?" Castiel asked, stirring his glass of tea with the straw absentmindedly. Maggie turned her attention to the angel next to her as she scoffed.

"One, I believe that's the most human I've _ever_ seen you act, and two... have you not been paying attention?" She asked. Castiel looked at her with confusion and received an eyeroll. "They've been trying to figure out how to create a portal, Cas."

"Portal, rift, same difference. It's not gonna matter at all if we can't figure out how to pinpoint their reality." Cas retorted. The two with him somewhat deflated, and in his guilt for bringing them down, Castiel came up with something else. "But!" He began, holding up a hand. "If I can track where Gabriel's Grace has been, I _might_ be able to help with that." They spent the next few minutes trying to come up with a plan before Castiel finally noticed that Tony still hadn't rejoined them at the table. He stood, letting Bruce and Maggie continue conversing and let them know he was going to check on their lost friend before heading through the establishment towards the bathroom. When he opened the door he was met with the sound of sniffling and soft sobs. Cas went straight back to the biggest stall and knocked on the door gently. "Tony...?" He called quietly. It took a moment for a response to come.

"Yeah, I'm in here."

"May I come in?" After a few seconds, Cas heard the lock click. He opened the door to find Tony taking his place back on the floor; knees drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his chin resting on top of them. His face was red and his eyes were puffy; it was obvious he'd been crying. And even if it hadn't been that obvious, the new wave of tears threatening to spill down his cheeks said enough.

"Oh, Tony." Cas whispered, sitting next to him and bringing the engineer into his arms.

"I-I'm so used to being strong, I'm Iron Man for God's sake-"

"Don't blaspheme."

"And I take care of my sister, and I have a whole team of superheroes that rely on me because that's what we do - we rely on each other and I'm not there to help if something goes wrong and I feel so helpless and useless here, and _Jesus, I miss Steve_!" Tony sobbed, grabbing onto Castiel's coat and holding on like he was a lifeline. Cas wasn't quite sure what to do, so he settled for rubbing the other man's back and whispering comforting (well, as comforting as Castiel could come up with) things to him. He felt something stir within his vessel; a deep seated emotion that began flooding through his veins in a rush that happened so quickly it hit him like a punch to the gut. Castiel felt his own tears stinging his eyes as realization dawned on him.

_He missed Dean._

 

* * * * * *

 

"You've got to be shitting me, right?" Dean asked, looking himself over in the mirror. He caught the reflection of eyes identical to his, but behind the deep forest green he saw glints of approval. He turned, actually face-to-face with Jensen now instead of his reflection and reiterated his question. "You're _shitting_ me, right?" Jensen shook his head, smirk in place on his face causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle. Dean once again whirled around to stare at himself in the mirror and took in his appearance. Nicely pressed crimson Henley with a black undershirt, jeans that were almost tight enough to give away any imagination people could use on his junk, and brand new black Converse shoes. He had fought Misha tooth and nail about not messing with his hair, but the pregnant man wasn't having any of it and had practically forced the elder Winchester brother to "sit down, shut his fucking mouth, and just deal with it because it _was_ happening whether Dean was conscious or not", as he had specifically stated. "Why this? Why did you have to make me a Ken doll? Why did I have to dress up like some fancy, Hollywood douchebag?" Dean finally asked again. Jensen flattened out nearly non-existent wrinkles on the back of Dean's shirt before chuckling.

"Because Misha insisted that we go out for dinner tonight. You guys have been researching and staying cooped up in this tower for two weeks and I can tell you now that Adrienne is losing her never-ending Saint-like patience with you guys; so we're going out." Jensen replied. He looked himself over once, making sure he would meet his husband's approval. A jade colored Henley with a grey undershirt, jeans that were pretty much the same as Dean's but a little lighter colored, and the exact same shoes. Their hair had been styled to Misha's liking and with the way the two looked, they could definitely pass as identical twins. Many jokes had come from Clint about threesomes, but they were turned down almost immediately; mostly from Dean because while the idea of sleeping with Castiel-lookalike was totally and amazingly dream-worthy, while also being highly inappropriate, Dean wanted the real Castiel. Not his knock-off. And while the whole 'knock-off' comment made him feel like even more of an asshole, he couldn't help but feel that there was some truth to it. This wasn't his reality, it wasn't his universe so it wasn't his Castiel; it was Misha. Not the real thing, not what Dean wanted, so he was 'knock-off-Cas' in all aspects of the phrase. There was a single thud on the door of Dean's room before Misha, Jared, Sam, and Richard all came bursting in full of laughter. How Sam had managed to make such good friends with these people so fast it absolutely blew Dean's mind; but he had never really been much of the 'friend' type. At least not like Sam had always been. Dean had his select few that he enjoyed being around and the rest of the world was brushed to the side. Misha stood in front of Jensen and Dean, admiring his handiwork with a nod of approval and his arms crossed, resting on top of his swollen belly. Richard popped up behind Misha, resting his head on the other man's shoulder as he gave Jensen a pointed look.

"So, has Mish told you he thought of a name yet?"

"Richard!" Jared chuckled, playfully punching his husband in the arm. Jensen quirked an eyebrow, giving his own husband a once over. There was silence for a few moments before the blue-eyed man finally gave in.

"Okay, jeez." He mumbled. "IthinkIwannauseTristanRoss." It was a hushed and jumbled rush that none of them really heard or understood, but Jensen smiled. He got it.

"Tristan Ross sounds like the perfect name." He chuckled, placing his hands on the swell just below Misha's navel as he leaned in to give the shorter man a kiss. Dean looked at Sam and pretend gagged, making his younger brother stifle a laugh behind his hand as Richard passed on the play punch.

"Are we all gonna stand around and watch you two make out all night or are we actually gonna make it to dinner this time?" Jared asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he smirked. Jensen and Misha pulled away from their kiss, but kept their eyes locked for a brief moment before locking their fingers together and turning towards the door.

"Let's get this party started." Misha said; and if Dean noticed the tiniest hint of evil in Misha's bright blue eyes, he didn't say anything. He was actually looking forward to possibly getting into some Hollywood-style trouble.

The night turned out much better than any of them had expected; not that they had gone into it thinking it was going to be bad anyways. Dean and Sam ate at the most expensive place they had ever been to, they went and saw some new horror movie that they critiqued almost the entire way through, earning many slaps to the back of their heads. They rode around in a limo that had a sun-roof; and Dean being the overgrown child that he was spent most of the time they rode in it standing in his seat and hanging out of the open window much like a teenager on the way to their senior prom. Somehow they ended up at a tattoo parlor where Jensen and Misha got each other's initials on their left ring fingers, Jared and Richard opted to sit by and watch, Sam got 'Mary' done in between a small set of angel wings on his left shoulder, and Dean got 'Castiel' in Enochian just below his anti-possession symbol; right over his heart. Nobody really mentioned it when they realized what Dean was getting, but they all knew what he got that for; even if it was the 'Cas is my best friend' bullshit excuse he always seemed to use. Sometime around three am, the Winchester brothers were dropped back off at Avengers Tower, saying goodnight and giving very big thank-you's to their new friends before making their way up to their room. With as many rooms as there were in the tower, the brothers still opted to share a room, whether it was out of habit or just because, they couldn't really answer. As they faced opposite walls while changing, Dean looked down at his fresh tattoo, a million things running through his mind. Neither of them had really said anything, sleepiness settling in deeply as the lack of sleep from the past couple weeks finally caught up to them. They climbed into bed, telling each other to sleep well before bundling under the blankets.

"JARVIS, lights please." Sam almost mumbled, realizing they had forgotten to hit the switch and just generally feeling too lazy to get back up.

"Yes, Mr. Winchester." The AI replied, and almost instantly their room was dark. It took all of a minute before Dean heard his brother's light snores and smiled, closing his eyes as he gripped tightly to his pillow. He felt a slight sting as he rolled onto his stomach, the cotton from his t-shirt brushing against his tattoo and that's when he felt the pangs of something deeper. It felt almost like desire, coiling deep in his belly but then it traveled up and gripped his heart so tightly it nearly knocked the breath from him. He clenched his eyes closed, refusing to cry but a couple of tears still managed to escape as he finally realized what he had been ignoring for years now wasn't just a phase.

_He wanted Cas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title for this one is a line from another Paramore song; Ain't It Fun.  
> so uh, for those of you curious, it is safe to get a tattoo while you're pregnant. I wanted to put this in the note cause Misha got a tat in this chapter, but lemme just say I got one when I was pregnant with my little boy (after consulting my doctor, of course) and it's just like that bullshit myth of "you shouldn't dye your hair when you're pregnant", cause I'm only gonna say this once; the amniotic sac protects the kid for a reason. THEY ARE IN A WOMB, lol. either way, my doctor said it's fine, I've been told by many tattoo artists and other doctors that it's fine, so if anyone was worried if it's bad for the baby (or little Tristan Ross, lol) it's perfectly fine.


End file.
